


To The Ends of The Earth

by Star_Crossed_Aliens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Some Swearing, allura and lance are adopted siblings, altean!lance, alternative universe, coran is coran, fighting and all that, hunk is a blessing to have, it'll make more sense in the fic, pidge is married to science, so the lions are actually celestial beings incased in giant robots, some blood, tags update as fic goes on, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Aliens/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Aliens
Summary: Lancel had it all, good looks, good family, was a prince, and oh he was the blue paladin of voltron. keeping the peace and balance. And then Zarkon had to go and ruin it all and on his birthday no less!10,000 years later, with no home to go back to, Lancel was stuck on earth with Allura and Coran, learning anything about humans and coexist with them. Peace was once again interrupted by who else but the Galra and with Lancel being the only paladin it was up to him to by Allura and the lions time to gather everyone else and save Earth and the rest of the universe.What fun right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so welcome! I hope you enjoy this! uh! it's non-beta'd so if you see mistakes or if sentence structure looks a little weird hit me up in the comments so I can fix it! the line breakers are there to show time skips btw sorry if its weird, it helps me lol. But anyway enjoy the read! Kudos + comments = <3 Don't forget to subscribe/bookmark for updates!
> 
> Edit 1/?: Now that s4 has come out some things will be changed for the better! Like the Paladins of old for example. Please do not hesitate to ask questions if anything doesn't make sense and I'll see to it that it is fixed!

It started out a normal sunny day on Altea. Everything was right in the world and peaceful but that suddenly changed toward dusk when Allura and Coran found a small bundle on the first few steps of their castle. The current guards posted merely shrugged with confused expressions, not sure how or when it arrived. The small bundle moved and began to whimper. Allura bent down to get a closer look and gasped. “Coran it’s a baby!” she gushed and picked the child up, cradling him gently in her arms, he all but stopped whimpering and stared up at the girl holding him. The cyan colored markings under the boy’s also blue eyes rivaled the color of the clear rivers that flowed on Altea’s surface. Coran came up beside her and smiled fondly at the boy who made a reach for Allura’s locks of hair, gripping it like it was a lifeline and tugged gently, making Allura giggle.

"Allura, Coran what seems to be the fuss?" Came a soft voice from inside the opened doors of the castle. There stood a woman with long silver hair of her own, pulled up into a half pony-tail. A light purple dress flowed around her whenever she walked, ruffling the surface of the spotless tiled floors. The goddess stood before them with a gentle smile with a single eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Allura looked up to see her mother and ran up to her in excitement but careful not to jostle the little bundle in her arms that made sounds of enjoyment at the sight of Allura's hair bobbing as she ran, "mother, a baby was left on our doorstep!" she explained and held him out far enough for her mother, Eliza, to see.

Eliza peered down at the child. A look of surprise quickly turned to fondness. She extended her index finger out to the child who grabbed it with his own curiosity and tugged a bit harsher than he did Allura's hair. Eliza looked to Coran for further explanation but he shrugged with a sheepish smile, "just as Allura said! Even the guards weren't sure how he got there!"

Allura's smile faltered at the thought of the child in her arms being homeless and with no parents to boot or even someone to look after him, "what's going to happen to him?"

Eliza turned her attention back to her daughter and smiled, "first we're going to give him a quick medical exam then we'll decide from there okay? Think you can take him to the medical wing while I go get your father?"

Allura's usually bright smile returned, "yes mother!" she agreed and high tailed it toward the medical wing, Coran gave a small head bow toward Eliza before he quickly caught up to the excited princess and giggling baby boy.

The medical wing of the castle was barely occupied, only one other person was there and she was just cleaning the medical pods. Coran took the child from Allura and laid him down on the table nearest to the door. The princess remained close and played with the baby's feet as a distraction as Coran ran a few tests on the boy. Hooking a few padded wires to the boy's small chest and forehead. Checking heart rates and the like, Coran explained. Allura smiled down at the baby. She wondered how he came to be on their front steps, wondering who his parents were and why they would abandon such a cutie like him.

From her right side she heard Coran give a low whistle. She looked over at him with concern furrowing her brow, "what is it, Coran? Is it bad?"

Coran fixed her with a reassuring smile, his fingers came up to play with his orange mustache as he spoke, "not at all princess! Quite the opposite really! He's a healthy boy! But he's not a full Altean believe it or not!" Allura narrowed her eyes in disbelieve, pulling the wires off the baby and held him to her chest protectively, "how can he not be full Altean? His ears look normal and he has the markings! If he's not full Altean then what is his other half?" she asked albeit annoyed.

_He looks Altean to me._

Coran chuckled and showed her the screen with a bunch of different graphs and statistics that she didn't quite understand, he than proceeded to jump into a long explanation which was gratefully interrupted by her mother and father entering the room.

Eliza's lips were pulled into a bright smile when she walked in and over to the trio, "how did it go?"

Coran returned her smile with his own and removed his fingers from his mustache, "fit as a button, your highness! But one thing is a bit alarming but not too alarming might I add! The boy's half Altean and half human."

Alfor's eyebrows raised in surprise, he stood behind Allura so he could look at the baby with his own eyes but he looked up at Coran with a quizzical expression, "human? But their planet is thousands of light years away. A whole other galaxy entirely." Coran hummed his response with an added nod.

Allura looked between her quiet parents and an as equally quiet Coran before she looked down at the boy in her arms who nodded off to sleep while they were talking. Now they had to decide what to do with him. Sending him off to an orphanage seemed too harsh for Allura's liking. And if word got out he was a hybrid no doubt would there be teasing. She hummed to herself before her blue eyes lit up in glee, she looked at her mother who seemed to of been thinking the same thing. A silent conversation passed between them, catching the attention of Alfor. The king raised an eyebrow at his wife and daughter, "what is it?"

Allura moved to stand in front of her mother whose hands rested on her shoulder's daintily, "well, dear, since he has no where to go and he did show up on our front steps... I think we should keep him." Eliza's expression turned fond and the batting of her eyelashes were added to increase the effect she knew could melt her husband to a mere puddle. It also helped that Allura was grinning up at him with expectant eyes, cradling the sleeping child like he was there's already.

Alfor glanced between the two before he looked at Coran, eyebrows furrowed in a silent plea for help but when all he got was a sheepish grin and a shrug from the minister the king sighed knowingly, the corners of his lips quirked into an exasperated smile, "well... It wouldn't hurt to have another child."

* * *

 

His name is Lancel. The adopted prince of Altea, adopted brother of the princess of Altea, Allura. Everyone knew that. The word that King Alfor and Queen Eliza adopted a boy out of nowhere spread like wildfire but that was the only thing the public knew. As he grew up Coran taught him basic knowledge of Altean history alongside Allura who was still learning despite being a few years older than Lancel. Not only that he was put through human history too, well, as much as the Altean minister knew about humans anyway.

Lancel appreciated the attempt. He knew he wasn't fully Altean and knew his past all too well. He enjoyed the story of how Allura and Coran found him on their steps but he couldn't help the small pang of hurt in his chest.

_Why was I abandoned? Wasn't I loved by my family?_

Those thoughts toyed with his heart and mind for years until he learned to push them far away and throw them into his mind's ocean. He had a new family now. A family that undoubtedly loved him. His mother, Eliza, would tell him every day just like she did with Allura.

Those three were inseparable on some days and Alfor would always find them braiding each other's hair, well, Lancel would braid their hair for them. It astounded Alfor that Lancel, a lanky boy with a big heart and even bigger grin could act so sweet and innocent around Eliza and Allura but then turn around and pull the biggest pranks on Coran and the other workers that occupied the castle. The king shook his head with a smile, remembering the whole food goo fiasco a week ago. Coran was livid to the point that his face practically matched his ginger hair.

Alfor also remembered how Coran immediately simmered down when Lancel shot him that sheepish smile and helped clean up.

Lancel's trouble making didn't end there of course.

There'd been times, as he grew older, that he'd sneak out to go on a joy ride on his hover-bike. A vehicle most Altean nobles owned. He would also flirt with every boy and girl that waltzed by, getting him into a considerable amount of trouble that Coran had to crack open his best negotiating skills just to help the kid out of the bind.

When Lancel was old enough to properly ride his hover-bike without nearly crashing into every tree he came across Alfor sent him to the training deck to learn basic defensive moves. He was nervous, visibly so. Lancel didn't want to disappoint his father and this was something that he knew Alfor would be proud of him for. Allura came to him before he had to report to the training deck and wished him the best of luck and boosted his ego which he was grateful for. Lancel's smile went from nervous to confident in a matter of seconds, mirroring Allura's own. She explained that she had to be put through the same training and that it was no big deal.  

When Lancel arrived at the deck Alfor stood in the middle of the room with another Altean whom he didn't recognize. Alfor smiled at his son and rested a single hand on Lancel's shoulder that lasted a little longer than any normal passing. It sent a wave of confidence through him. Alfor left and the training began.

The first week was just simple technique and stamina building exercises. When Lancel got the hang of something and it was engraved into his mind then the trainer would switch things around and proceed with hand to hand combat, letting Lancel be on the defensive until he got the hang of that before having him switch to offense.

Because of his human side he was slower than the rest of the Alteans and packed less of a punch than approved by the trainer but Alfor knew that and didn't expect Lancel to strive for the top but that thought was quickly dismissed when, after six months of training to hand to hand combat, that he improved so much that he could spar with one of the top trainers in Altea for a good half hour before he was knocked on his ass.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after that Eliza passed away. A terrible illness had taken her life. It sent the castle into a somber spell. Allura, bless her, was strong on the outside but Lancel could tell she was in pain. Alfor was no better. He on the other hand sobbed. Eliza wasn't even his own mother and he cried. When the family was finally alone to spend the day to themselves Lancel's usually bright grin had all but disappeared and his eyes were swollen from a full day of crying. Allura held her brother close, rubbing his back in comforting circles and her free hand gripped Lancel's hard enough to break the bones. Lancel didn't mind. He was fine with that. If Allura needed to break something to feel better he would gladly offer up his hand as a sacrifice.

The somber atmosphere was suffocating, it bugged him. So he did what he does best. Crack a joke and put on his best smile for all to see.

Alfor's eyes softened, lips quirked in a ghost smile, he lightly scolded and thanked Lancel later, and Allura stared at her brother in horror at the highly inappropriate pun at their time of mourning but it passed as her own smile broke through followed by a fit of laughter that had her doubled over and in tears.

From that day on Lancel decided that he would let his sister and father be the strong walls while he would silently hold them up, hold them together. If something like this were to happen again, he would cry for them so they wouldn't have to, and he would always be there to make them feel better no matter the situation.

The next few months passed by in a blur. Lancel kept up his hand to hand combat training and even took up the gun for extra measure. His father was away more often. Running the castle and Altea by himself kept him from his responsibility as a father. But when he did find time to himself Alfor was always with Lancel and Allura. Most of Lancel's time was spent on the deck, level three with the gladiator was no easy feat but he felt at home here. Behind a gun and facing a foe to take his frustrations out on. Like not seeing his father much or Allura. As princess of Altea she had her own responsibilities as she was destined to become the next ruler.

Coran made time for him like usual, he had to keep up with his studies and if it wasn't for the ginger Altean, Lancel would've forgotten to eat from time to time.

With all the work he put in to make his shots on point and look hella easy, Lancel became known as the best in Altea. The tournaments hosted by his trainer proved he wasn't just a kid with a gun. Lancel actually made every shot he aimed at the moving or nonmoving targets count. He even calculated wind speed and the like.

The boy was completely enraptured in his training and studies half the time. No pranks were pulled and the flirting _almost_ ceased.

Coran caught Lancel outside his room, ready for another day of fun with the gladiator and his trainer, "Lancel, glad I caught you. Have you seen your father? I've been looking everywhere for him! He has a meeting with the other paladins in the blue lion's hanger."

Eyebrows knitted in slight confusion before they shot up in understanding.

_That's right! Voltron! Apparently this castle isn't a castle and is a ship and we have awesome magic lions that kick ass and form a flying robot who also kicks ass._

Lancel smiled and shook his head, "no I haven't seen him but I'm sure he's already on his way to the hanger, Coran." he replied with a shrug.

You'd think with all his years of living in the castle he wouldn't forget that piece of information.

Coran hummed and curled the end of his mustache, "yes I suppose you're right. Well, I'll see you at lunch then! Don't make me drag you out of there myself now!" The ginger pointed an accusing finger at the fifteen year old who scoffed, looking offended he placed a hand over his heart and walked backward toward the training deck, "me? Forget? You wound me, Coran my man!"

Coran rolled his eyes with a chuckle before he left with a wave.

Lancel hummed to himself, walking down the hall toward the training deck for the umpteenth time in his life.

_Voltron, huh?_

Lancel paused in his walk, biting his lower lip in contemplation. Lancel hadn't visited Blue in years. Not after.. Not after his friend died. Lancel sighed, _maybe just a quick peek._

"Has she decided yet?" Echoed Alfor's voice, it bounced off the walls and hit Lancel's ears like a gentle hum. He was hiding within one of the many vents in the ceiling above in the blue lion's hanger. Coming here always made him felt uneasy. He avoided all the hanger within the castle but he avoided the blue lion's hanger the most. He knew what Blue wanted, wanted him to come here. Always. It weighed heavily on his mind the day they lost the former paladin. He never voiced it to anyone that day and had kept it secret ever since. They had just lost Eliza and he wasn't about to spout some nonsense to his father and sister. They had enough to worry about without him becoming the next Blue Paladin.

But here he was and the pull was stronger than ever. It was like a second person was inside of him. Inside his mind. Coaxing him to reveal himself.

Lancel shook the thought away and focused on the conversation below.

Alfor stood with the other three paladins. Blue eyes scanned over each the paladins and landed on Zarkon. Lancel didn't trust the guy just like he didn't trust that the chief was giving more food to Allura because he played favorites, his sister keeps denying it to this day.

"No sir, she's still being... Picky." Trigel spoke. She was smaller than the rest of her team but highly knowledgeable.

Alfor released a sigh and rubbed his temple, he was tired, stressed, and this just added onto his worries. The blue lion was the most accepting of the bunch and here she was being picky about her paladin. It wasn't long before Lancel's trainer walked in with a hard expression, "your majesty! Sorry to bother you but have you seen your son? He hasn't shown up like he usually does." Alfor's shoulders slumped, another worry no doubt.

Lancel frowned. It was bad enough his father had other things to do but without the blue paladin there would be no Voltron and no Voltron just added onto Alfor's problems and now his trainer was bothering his father about him? _Great._

"This is stupid... Just pick someone else to be the damn paladin already..." Lancel whispered to himself and the weird energy mumbo-jumbo he kept feeling in his mind tugged at him almost desperately. It caught him off guard enough that he accidentally triggered the vent opening and he plummeted to the floor with a yelp from himself and a loud crash from the metal vent that fell with him.

Everyone turned to look at Lancel with shock written on their faces. Zarkon's expression didn't last and his lips were set into a hard line, eyes narrowed at the boy on the floor who rubbed his nose from landing face first.

Gyrgan smirked, amusement covered up his shock just as quick as the scrutinizing expression of Zarkon's did, "found him."

Lancel rose to his feet, dusting the non existent dirt from his faded blue capris that hugged his thighs and calves like it was nothing before his hand found it's way to the back of his head and a nervous grin found itself on his face. He said the first thing that came to mind, "haha... Hey, come here often?"

The deafening silence was broken by the blue lion. The weird energy Lancel felt disappeared and he could hear _purring_ inside his head. Lancel looked up just as a blinding glow surrounded the lion's entire body until it dimmed and before them stood a rather large lioness, the edges of her body moved like smoke and danced around her.

Lancel's eyes went wide and his breath hitched.

Their eyes connected and the lioness's body simmered, her blue smoky like body twinkled in different areas like stars before the vision of five different colored lions flew into space and formed a giant robot known as Voltron.

Lancel's eyes darted from the blue lion, who he now dubbed Blue, back to Alfor and the others before it went back to Blue again. She strode up to Lancel and pressed her forehead against his chest, purring approvingly as Lancel's hands raised up to scratch behind her ears. Mildly surprised that she was solid and not smoke like he first thought. This was.. Lance's smile turned bitter and pressed his forehead against the lion's, tears tugged at the edges of his eyes until his body shook with held back sobs.   
  
Alfor smiled at the sight and rested his hands by his side, back straight and an air of approval surrounded him, "looks like she finally chose."

* * *

 

Alfor never explained what happened and how it happened but a year later Zarkon was banished from Altea and from the black lion.

And he sure as hell wasn't about to ask, even if his curiosity was eating away at his insides.

It was when he turned 17, a year later and exactly on the dot, when Zarkon retaliated against Alfor. The Galran king showed absolutely no mercy and brought his entire armada with him. A transmission came in not long after. Zarkon spoke only a few words, “Alfor turn over voltron immediately or face your death. I’ll give you twenty minutes before I blow up your entire planet.”   
  
Lancel and his new team didn’t have to be told twice to get in their lions but without a black paladin they would only do so much against the Galran Empire. Not to mention this was Lancel’s first actual battle, a battle that would soon turn into mass genocide no doubt.  

_Worst birthday ever, someone get me a medal._

Lancel paused in his step to look over at his father, they stood side by side. He was troubled and Lancel swore he saw fear in those tired eyes. The blue paladin cracked a smile and placed a reassuring hand on his father’s forearm, couldn’t quite reach his shoulder unless he wanted it to look awkward, “don’t worry, I’ll space kick that turtle into oblivion for you.”

The king’s weak chuckling turned to mirth, “go suit up already, son.” They paused for a moment, eyes shown with various emotions. They didn’t need words to know that the other loved them and this wasn’t goodbye either. At least, they hoped.

* * *

An explosion rocked the ship, a red alarm blared in the background, but Allura tuned it out. They were severely out numbered and out matched. Even with the lions of Voltron on their side. "Father! We must fight back! We've been on the defensive for far too long!" Another explosion sent her stumbling but she regained her footing in time to look up at Alfor's worried smile.   
  
"Allura, I'm sending the lions away so Zarkon can never lay his hands on them. We cannot win this war and you know it." He explained before he climbed down from his station and stood in front of his daughter, "you're just as stubborn as your mother was... Look after your brother." Before Allura could protest Alfor put her asleep. He explained to Coran the rest of his plan and with little protest Coran accepted their fates.

Alfor returned to his station and contacted his son. The video com pulled up and it took everything in Alfor's power to keep a semi straight face. Lancel's visor was cracked, he had blood trailing down his chin from his mouth and his abdomen was pierced through probably from when Lancel exited his lion to help a few citizens in need. Half of Lancel's concentration was on the battle before him, swerving away from Galra flighters and their guns as much as possible, "what's up, daddio?" He asked, falling back on humor in attempt to relieve some stress. Beads of sweat enveloped the boy in fine coating, he looked like he'd been running a fever for weeks and judging by how pale he was Lancel had lost a lot of blood.   
  
"I need you to come back to the castle, we're separating the lions and I need you to protect your sister and Coran." Alfor issued, he earned a side glance from Lancel, eye brows furrowed at the odd order but he was in no condition to argue, "I'll be there in a tick and I'm gonna come in hot." The video com ended there.

Alfor contacted the rest of the paladins and finished giving them their orders to separate and hide the lions where Zarkon can't find them just as Lancel stumbled through the door, one hand pressed against the wall for support while the other put pressure on his wound. Alfor was by his side in an instant.

"Lancel, I'm going to put you in a medical pod, then I want you to put yourself in the cryogenic pod along with Allura and Coran," his tone was light but commanding as he swung Lancel's arm over his shoulder and they began to quickly hurry to the medical wing. Lancel gave his father a frown, "and what of you? What... Are you going to.. do?" He looked like he wanted to say more but was too weak to do so.   
  
The medical wing was completely empty. All the helpers the castle usually had were long gone to see to their own families or fight against the Galran Empire. With a few buttons pressed a medical pod rose from the floor. There was no time for Lancel to strip down into a medical suit but they did remove the chipped and broken chest armor and arm armor before he was loaded into the pod. His question wasn't answered immediately and Lancel wasn't quite expecting one either but Alfor pressed his gloved hand against his son's cheek and smiled just like he smiled at Allura earlier, "I'm setting the castle on auto pilot, it'll take you to another galaxy entirely and you will be safe there. I will take one of our flighter jets and buy the castle time- Lancel, my son," he paused and it looked like Alfor had aged ten more years, Lancel could tell his heart was heavy with grief. Lancel shook his head and smiled, "no need to say anything, I'll protect my family at all costs, you can count on it."  
  
Alfor smiled and nodded. He took a step back and gave Lancel one last look, "I'm proud of you son." Then he pressed a single button and the medical pod closed itself, encasing Lancel instead, knocking him out cold so it could begin the healing process.

The king of Altea retreated to the control deck and entered a random set of coordinates into the system's auto piolet, the countdown until the castle jumped through a worm hole began. It was enough time for Alfor to enter a hanger and take a flighter jet. Yes he would distract the Galran flighter jets long enough for the count down to reach zero. Alfor smiled to himself, recalling the peaceful memories he had with his children and Eliza, how Lancel became one of them, how Allura grew up beautiful and strong, how Lancel wanted to prove himself worthy even though he was already worthy in his eyes.   
  
One last look at the castle showed it warping through a wormhole. His tired smile pulled at the edges of his lips as he relaxed. A single alarm blared in the background, alerting him that flighter jets were surrounding him, that their missiles would land their mark if he didn't do something.

He did nothing.

* * *

"One cameral latte, Lance!" Allura called from her station at the front counter, she finished writing a name on the white Styrofoam cup before handing it off to her brother who returned her smile with a charming grin, "you got it sis!" Allura rolled her eyes but her smile remained as she helped the next customer.

The mornings was always the busiest time of days but the most welcomed. It took their minds off their wandering thoughts but Lance's mind always drifted back.

_It'd been a half a year since their ship crash landed on planet Earth, Lancel had been the first to wake up and do a bit of recon before he went to wake up his sister and Coran. When he did he had to give them the mind shattering news that Alfor, their father, perished to protect them, to protect Voltron, and that 10,000 years had passed since then._

_They were stranded in the middle of a thick forest, their Castle barely up and running when they discovered that they were on a planet called Earth. A planet that humans occupied. Lancel was all but ecstatic, finally, after all those years he would get to see where his other half came from and how they lived. He informed Allura earlier that day that he had done a quick recon and noticed a two rather large signs a couple of miles out with what he assumed was a human advertising a dental plan and one that read there was a city not far from where they crashed._

_Lancel shifted. His ears rounded themselves out and the markings under his eyes faded into tan skin but other than that, nothing had changed. Allura and Coran followed and shifted into a more human like form._

_"Coran go get the small communicators, the earrings. You two are going to have to wear them in case we get separated." Coran nodded his head, giving a "yes princess" before bounding away to see to his task. Allura looked at Lancel, still half dressed in his paladin uniform, "go get Blue, I don't think humans are hostile but I'd feel better if she was with us, with you." The paladin smiled, he couldn't argue with that. Blue was a constant protector, a safe haven, though they'd have to make a few adjustments to her appearance. "And I'll start preparing the cloaking for the castle." She stated before her brother left._

Lance slid the latte to the customer at the pick up station, he gave her his best smile before he returned to making another coffee or waiting on a table or two when Coran ringed the tiny bell, "Lance the food for table three is ready!" Lance buzzed by and grabbed the tray out of Coran's flour covered hands. It had taken them some time getting used to what human's ate and how to cook their food properly but Coran, the Amazing Man, never gave up and now his scones and muffins were the best in Dallas. 

_Blue rubbed her forehead against Lancel's chest happily, he could feel how glad she was that he was okay, that they all were okay. She was no longer the dark blue she honed back on Altea, back in space, this time she was the color of Earth's sky above them, a bright blue with swirls of white that Lancel assumed were to represent the clouds. Allura and Coran stood beside Lancel and Blue, looking at the thick forest that surrounded them. When Blue was done giving her love Lancel lead them to the road he found earlier with the two signs. They hid in the cover of bushes and trees, their eyes followed a sleek mustang that traveled down the rode._

_Lancel's eyes widened and looked at Blue with a grin. She knew what he was thinking judging by her eye roll and it only took mere seconds for her to jump down onto the road and her body morph into a blue mustang that resembled the one before. Her engine purred, coaxing her paladin and family to get in._

Lance put a plate of a chocolate muffin and a mug of hazelnut coffee onto the table followed by another mug of plain black coffee. He smiled at the two customers that were now known to be his regulars and best friends, "Hunk! Pidge! How's college going? Did you ever ace that robotics assignment or whatever?" He wasn't all that curious but it was better than getting back to work. Hunk looked up from his papers and textbook with a smile that rivaled the sun before it turned sheepish, "yeah we did! Although, Professor Hiddlestein said our design could use a little work." Pidge looked up from her laptop, her face scrunched in pure disgust, "bullshit, our design was flawless! Flawless, Lance. Can you believe that, he said it needed work! We are definitely going to blow his mind when the fair comes."

Lance chuckled, tucking the tray under his arm, "yes, Pidgeon, it was flawless but if the guy says it needs work, maybe a few adjustments couldn't hurt? Try a robot lion for the design." He suggested, the twinkle in his eyes went unnoticed when Hunk shared a glance with Pidge before they turned to Lance and in unison said, "you're a genius" before getting back to their assignment. Lance hummed in approval before retreating back to the counter up front.

_Blue had taken them on a tour of the city. It didn't take long for her to get the hang of this planet's customs and laws of the road. She could feel her paladin buzz with energy as he stared out her window to look at everything. Allura was speaking to both Lancel and Coran but it basically flew over the young man's head. After about two hours of nothing but riding around Blue stopped in front of a building upon Allura's request. They didn't get out of the car, knowing their clothes would draw too much attention, especially Lancel's, so they opted for staring at the abandoned building. The bottom half looked to be a shop of some kind while the top was the living courters. After some consideration Allura suggested they live her, fix it up and blend in. Their castle was safe back in the forest and if someone or something happened to stumble upon it, Blue would let them know._

_Blue purred in agreement._

_Now how Allura and Coran managed to score that building was beyond Lancel's comprehension. Something about magic, blah blah blah. He just knew he couldn't do it. Being half human and all but there were somethings he could do thanks to his lion. When Blue wasn't being a form of transportation she was a rope bracelet tied around Lancel's wrist. At first he wanted a leather strap with a sapphire jewel in the middle but Allura insisted it would draw too much attention. After all they just appeared out of nowhere. And when they were in the confines of their new home Blue reverted back to her original form._

_Two months after that Allura, Coran, and Lancel - who opted for a more human like name after receiving funny looks and tiny insults - learned everything they could about humans. Their body language, their way of speaking, how and what they ate. It was mainly Lance who picked it up quickly and had to teach Allura and Coran. Blue helped as much as she could when she wasn't a bracelet._

_They opted for a coffee shop, it seemed simple enough. Business was slow at first and Lance had to pick up the slack a few times but they had gotten the hang of it just fine. Coran was an amazing cook, his way with the human food was much better than what he cooked up back on Altea that was for sure. Allura tended to the customers out front with her charm, and, according to Lance, her beauty kept making the customers come back._

Once the shop was closed for the day they retreated upstairs. There were two bedrooms, a small kitchenette and living area, and a office at the end of the hall with the bathroom beside it. Coran and Allura took the bedrooms while Lance made the office his and Blue's room. He curled up on his futon with a gentle hum, not bothering to close the shades. The light from the moon was soothing. Blue curled beside him, laying her large head on his chest and purred.

He smiled at her. So much had happened in his life, it was hard to accept some parts but in all he lived a pretty chill life.   
  
Lance looked out the window one last time before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, they made Earth their new home.


	2. The Means to a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance races with a mystery guy? Pidge goes alien hunting? The Galra are here!? Oh what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while right? It's been hectic here and well I procrastinate a lot but who doesn't? In celebration for season 4 I present to you chapter 2. Chapter 1 is being edited to fit the new onslaught of information we were given. Thank you for your patience and as always kudos + comments = <3

Lance woke up to a rough tongue sliding over his face coating him in saliva. Blue purred in delight as Lance pushed her away in disgust, “Blue why do you wake me up like that? I’m going to kick you out one day.”  Blue’s tail flicked in disbelief, they both knew that was an obvious lie.    


Lance stalked to the bathroom to begin his morning routine,  _ with extra care added on,  _ magic space lion saliva was icky and smelled awful on its best days, on its worst- Lance shuddered at the thought. 

An old lullaby tugged at the edge of his lips, a song his mother used to sing when her children couldn’t sleep, he settled for humming the old tune as he washed away the grime that clogged his pores. The Altean Prince finished just in time for Coran to poke his head through the door frame. The ginger smiled brightly, lighting up the room like he was the sun itself, “morning Highness! Lovely day, hm? You’ll be joining me for bread baking and pastries, yes?” Lance patted his face dry, slipped past the Royal Adviser with his own smile and replied, “like always, Coran, like always.” 

As Lance walked back to his room his thoughts raced back to a time before Earth.

 

_ The Yellow Paladin, Gyrgan, held up his hand in a form of greeting. His smile warmed the cold hall the paladin and the prince occupied. “Good morning Lancel! I left you a plate of food seeing how you were late to breakfast," Gyrgan paused and waved the same hand in a dismissive fashion, "again.” Lancel chuckled. Grateful for his friend’s actions. Gyrgan was big, a lot bigger than Lancel himself but that only added to his big heart. The guy was a soft bear, kind of looked like one too but that only made Lancel like him more, "beauty takes time to perfect, Gyrgan, not that you know anything about that, huh?” The playful jab went ignored minus the quiet roll of eyes and a wide smile, “go eat, Highness. I heard Blaytz say something about taking your share-” Lancel squawked rather loudly, his voice echoed down the hall where laughter could be heard in the dining room, no doubt the other paladin’s heard. Disregarding proper princely etiquette Lancel raced passed Gyrgan, screeching, “my food!"  _

_ Gyrgan's laugh followed after the brunet, coaxing a grin to form but it was quickly wiped away and a pout took it's place. The dinning room door slid open with a  _ swoosh  _and Lancel entered, making a beeline toward Blaytz who did in fact have the prince's share of food in hand, "you better put that bowl down, old man!" Blaytz placed a hand over his heart and audibly gasped, a fan of the dramatic flair much like Lancel was. Maybe that's why they got along so well. They were one in the same. "Old man? You're kidding! I'm still young!" Alfor snorted from across the table, his daughter to the right of him and Coran to the left. It was usually like this in the mornings, busting with energy and shrouded in a good atmosphere. Alfor's usual tired smile turned fond, ever since his wife died from illness this had become his new family. No, this had always been his family. It just grew with the addition of his daughter, Princess Allura and his son, Prince Lancel. The prince snatched his bowl from the Blue Paladin with a hearty "Ha!" before sitting down beside him, spork in hand in a matter of minutes, "young? Blaytz please, I'm_ younger.  _I need my food to grow!" This time it was Allura who snorted and roll her eyes at her younger brother. Like he was going to grow anymore than he already was.  
_

 

The memory faded just as his vision blurred, tears streamed down his cheeks when he walked into his room and quickly rubbed them dry. As much as he appreciated the fact that tears cleaned the skin, he hated crying.  Blue raised her head when Lance returned, she blinked slowly,  _ careful cub, the day has just begun. _

Lance shot her his winning smile after sniffling. Blue was right, no need to dwell to much on the past. He pulled out his fresh clothes for the day’s workflow, “I know, Blue, thank you. It’s been 10,003 years but it seems like it was just yesterday; blue or black?” He asked holding up a dark blue button up and a black button up, both long sleeved and free of stains. Lance stood in front of his body mirror that hung on the wall near the window, posing in front of it with the shirts held out in front of him. 

Blue purred in amusement. 

For as long as she could remember, her paladin was always picky on the clothes he wore. To her, Lance looked good in anything. However, those lion footie pajamas Coran gave to him on the human holiday called Christmas, that was to be debated.  Blue flicked her tail toward the blue uniform then rested her head on top of her paws. 

Lance hummed, tossing the black shirt away, “good call,” he got dressed rather quickly, pulled on black slacks with regular black tennis shoes and his shirt along with the signature apron he had to wear before bounding down to the shop. Turning on all the lights, ovens, and anything else needed to get ready for the day ahead. 

Coran joined him not long after the dough for their pastries had been prepared. They worked in comfortable silence until the man got fed up with said silence and began to tell old tales that Lance had already heard about a dozen times. 

The brunet rolled his eyes with a fond smile gracing his lips. 

When eight o'clock rolled around Allura bound down the stairs of their loft and helped set up the tables and chairs, brew coffee and fill up the display case with fresh muffins, cakes, and other baked goods. 

When the cafe opened for the day, customers came and went. The morning rush was steady and flowed until the lunch rush was over at two o’clock. Lance excused himself and took the steps two at a time.

The front door of the cafe dinged when Hunk and Pidge walked in. Hunk wore his favorite yellow hoodie with brown shorts and Pidge wore a green shirt with a pair of joggers. They bounded up to the counter and smiled at Allura. “Good morning you two! Lance is almost ready, he said he was going to change, do you two want something to drink?” Allura’s accent always threw Pidge off, her theory is that both Lance and Allura are adoptive relatives of Coran’s family. The only thing remotely resembling that the two were actual siblings was their olive tanned skin and shimmering blue eyes, although Allura’s held a bit of lilac. 

Hunk smiled and held up two fingers, “our usual plus blueberry muffins, Coran makes amazing muffins.” Allura smiled and rang up the total, “don’t let him hear you say that. It’ll go straight to his ego and we will never hear the end of it.” After relaying the total Hunk handed her a ten, “keep the change, ‘llura.” Coran poked his head out of the kitchen as Allura retreated to make Lance’s friend’s their coffee. The gingered male held two muffins in his hand and placed them on the counter, “good morning fellow engineers! Today Lance made these, not me, but I’m sure they taste just as good.” The two took their muffins, Pidge rolling her eyes, “Coran you’re a baker, bakers aren’t engineers.” Allura popped up beside her ‘uncle’ with two steaming cups of joe, “don’t get him started Pidge, it will never end,” her smile betrayed her exasperated tone. 

Coran tweaked the end of his mustache, smiling, “before I was a baker I was a mechanic, thank you very much. They called me the Coranic! Get it? Because mechanic- well they’re sort of similar.” Lance choose that second to appear beside Pidge, startling her so bad she almost dropped her muffin on the floor. Lance grinned and ignored the heated glare sent his way, “okay Coran, don’t bore these guys, I’ll be back later sis'.” Coran and Allura waved the trio off and before they exited Pidge gave a good smack to the middle of Lance’s back, making him yelp in surprise.

* * *

 

Feet shuffled across the brick pavement that outlined the college Hunk and Pidge went to. The lot the school settled on was as big as two football fields, on one side of the brick pavement you had the creative classes; art, robotics, engineering, all that jazz. The other side the school held regular curriculum; math, science, etc. The big building in the middle was the mess hall, staff offices, and student dormitory. Lance was kind of jealous, not that he didn't study on his own. Alien genes and all that, it was hard to blend in at first. His two friends got to go to a place of learning, studied what they wanted and grow up around other's who studied the same course as them but college cost.. A lot of money. Money that the prince did not have despite their cafe doing well. Hunk slung his arm over Lance's shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts with a chuckle, "stop admiring it already, you've been here like twenty times," Pidge coughed into her hand and supplied with the unneeded, "twenty-one times." Lance rolled his eyes and pulled the short girl close, knowing she hated such close contact only spurred him on, "awh Pidgey, you kept count? That's so sweet of you- Ack!" Lance let go in favor of rubbing his bruised stomach where Pidge elbowed, Hunk's laughter died in his ears as he nursed the bruise through the fabric of his t-shirt.   
  
Lance straightened when Hunk pulled his arm away, "anyway- It's been a while since I've been here. You said we were meeting people?" He asked curiously, looking from Hunk to Pidge. The girl took two steps ahead of them and turned on her heel to walk backward as she spoke, "yeah! You've already met my brother, well his friends got back from his trip and we wanted you guys to meet! You'll like them, well one of them." She shrugged and took it upon herself to lead the way to the big building. Lance shot Hunk a confused glance but the big guy merely shrugged and caught up with Pidge. Hunk opened the door for his two friends and followed in after them, after a confusing bout of turns they entered the large cafeteria that was quite bigger than the student body count but Lance supposed you could never be too sure, new students appeared each year and this school was quite popular with the humans. The cafeteria was empty save for a couple of students sitting at tables either studying, eating or simply hanging out. So it wasn't hard to spot the Meme King aka Mathew Holt. The guy was a genius just like his younger sister but had a personality that rivaled Lance's own. Matt was a humorous kid who cracked awful puns, dad jokes and just simply wanted a good laugh while Lance was the "class clown" sort to speak. Lance's humor centered around self-deprecating jokes half the time, making light of awful situations just to lighten an atmosphere and would willingly humiliate himself if it helped someone else feel better but there was a good border around what he would and would not do.   
  
Matt waved his hand in their direction, getting their attention and Lance wasted no time in waving back with a grin. As they neared the table Lance spotted someone else sitting down beside the older Holt. Short black hair minus the tuft of bangs, stormy grey eyes and a body that would have both boys and girls swooning. The brunet shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled up next to the guy, sure his friends where watching but that never stopped Lance from making an ass out of himself. Lance's grin widened, "well hello there, who might you be, handsome?" Lance's tone was light and flirtatious. It caused the older man to chuckle and raise an amused eyebrow, "Takashi Shirogane, Shiro is just fine," he held out his hand and Lance took it with a smile, deciding to shake it politely instead of kissing the knuckle, Lance might be a big flirt but there was a good chance this Shiro guy was straight as an arrow and making him uncomfortable was not a good first impression. Low and behold as soon as he thought of those words Pidge made a disgusted noise and Matt snorted and raised his index finger, the universal sign between the two that Shiro was in fact straight. Lance shrugged and let go of his hand yet kept up his smile, "name's Lance, nice to meet you Shiro." Ah if only it was two fingers or three, maybe then Lance would finally have a chance at love. Girls just didn't seem to be into him past the occasional flirting at the cafe, shame really. 

Pidge clambered onto the top of the table and sat down with her legs crossed, "where's Keith?" She inquired, rather excited to see the black haired man again but when Shiro shook his head she visibly deflated, "awh- I was going to invite him to alien hunt with us tonight." It was Lance's turn to snort. Oh the irony. As far as Lance knew the Holts did this every other weekend on the outskirts of town, no where near the Castle of Lions and there hadn't been a single Galran ship in sight since they arrived on this planet three years ago so Lance was never worried about the Holt siblings. He doubted their primitive technology could reach the edge of their solar system anyway. 

Matt patted his sister's knee in mock reassurance, "it's totally fine. We can still go out. Besides Shiro just got back and I'm sure he wants to spend time with his brother." Hunk and Lance took their seats across the table. Pidge slid off and joined them, pulling out a deck of cards from her pocket and shuffling them. Lance smiled softly, chin rested in the palm of his hand. This was a usual occurrence for them. Apparently it was stressful being a college kid and card night helped them relax, forget about upcoming exams and assignments that needed to be turned in before the said deadline. With the bags under Pidge's eyes, Lance could tell she definitely needed this. They all did. Lance was pulled out of his thoughts when she tossed him his cards and easy conversation began to flow between them starting with Shiro's trip.   
  
Their laughter and card playing dragged on well into the night and if it wasn't for Blue's gentle purring Lance would of staid longer but Allura needed him back at the cafe to close up shop, "alright kiddos, I fold. I gotta get home." He said as he placed his hand down on the table and stood up, stretching his arms over his head until he heard a satisfying pop that caused Hunk to wrinkle his nose in disgust and lay his hand down, "yeah it's pretty late and I still have a project to work on." Pidge shrugged and grabbed their cards and everyone else's, "point made, we need to go alien hunting anyway." Shiro chuckled and stood with the rest of the group, walking with them to the door of the building. From what Lance learned today Shiro wasn't a college student anymore, he graduated early and works a good paying job somewhere and he just got back from vacation. His brother Keith was a drop out but also had semi-decent job as a mechanic. Other than that this Keith Kogane guy was a mystery. The three college students walked Shiro and Lance to the parking lot, "oh shoot! Shiro do you mind giving a Lance ride? We walked here?" Hunk asked before Shiro could part ways. Keys in hand Shiro shrugged and smiled, it was no sweat off his back but Lance shook his head and patted Hunk's shoulder, "no need big guy, my rides here. Thanks for the offer though." Hunk furrowed his brow and stared at Lance as he walked off to the side, "what ride? Lance's it's almost nine o' clock and as far as I know Allura and Coran don't own cars."   
  
Lance grinned and flicked his wrist to the motorbike that was parked next to the curb, a black helmet rested to the ground next to the front wheel. The lean Ducati was a striking blue with a white stripe that ran from the gas tank to the wheel, "Allura dropped it off." Matt gave a low whistle and walked over to the bike just as Lance settled himself on it, helmet in hand, "beautiful isn't she? Had her for a good four years now." Shiro circled the bike with raised eyebrows, he didn't know much about bikes but he could agree she was beautiful, "Keith has a Ducati as well, a bit old and busted but he made it himself." Lance's expression morphed from being proud of Blue- yes the bike he was sitting on was in fact his baby girl named Blue- to being impressed, "really? That must of been tough. These things are complicated." Blue scoffed to herself and started her own ignition causing her paladin to quickly cover up her actions with a flail of his hand, "well I gotta go! The cafe isn't going to clean itself!" Lance hurriedly put on the helmet and revved the engine before pushing the kickstand up with his heel. Shiro and Matt backed off and Lance guided his bike out of the parking spot and gave one last wave before driving off.   
  
Hunk watched his friend leave, arms crossed over his broad chest with Pidge standing beside him with a frown, "didn't we ask Allura last week if she could drive us somewhere and she said she didn't own a vehicle let alone know how to drive?" Pidge gave her deck of cards one last flick with her thumb before putting them away in her back pocket, watching until Lance became a mere speck in the dark, "suspicious.."   
  


* * *

_"what do you mean Blaytz is gone? Where did he go?" Lancel asked from his spot on the couch. He was currently in the lounge room, kicking back with a magazine in hand and a water pouch in the other. He didn't have any lessons today be it school or combat training and Lancel was soaking up every bit of relaxation that was until his father and the rest of the paladins walked in. Alfor's and the rest of the paladin's expressions looked clouded, filled with grief. Lance put his pouch and magazine on the table as he stood, hopping over the couch to get a better look at his friends, "father, what happened to Blaytz?" Alfor released a gentle sigh and handed Lancel a small disc before he gave his son a tight hug. Alfor left followed by the rest of the paladins who each gave him either a pat on the shoulder or a quick hug before disappearing through the door. Lancel looked at the disc in hand and pressed the circular button in the middle. The blue light of a hologram flickered to life as it morphed into Blaytz, the man was sitting in his lion and looked worn out. Lancel didn't miss the gaping hole in his abdomen and pressed a hand to his lips to choke back a sob._  


_This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. Blaytz wasn't.. Blaytz couldn't. Lancel slid to the floor just behind the couch and used it to prop himself up. Blaytz seem to stare off into space before he realized he was actually being recorded with a start, "oh! Didn't realize it was- Hey your highness! So.. Obviously if you're hearing this then.. I'm gone." Blaytz grinned, an easy smile despite his situation. The hologram shook and Blaytz grunted before continuing his speech, "It's not the end of the word so don't you dare spill a tear for me, kid. You and I, we had a good run. You're a good kid, a good fighter with those damn guns. Horrible with swords," he chuckled but it turned into coughs, hacking up some liquid that Lancel could only assume was blood, "look.. I don't have a lot of time. Voltron needs a Blue Paladin. A damn good soul to pilot Blue. There's a chance that she won't even pick you but.. You're closer to her than anyone else. I'm leaving her in your capable hands, Lancel." The easy smile returned, "make us all proud your Highness." Then the hologram cut, blzzted out and the disc smoked like it short circuited. Lancel gripped it in his hands until it dug into his palms, little droplets of blood dripped to the floor as he pulled his knees to his chest and wailed. To an outside party this might of been weird but Lancel and Blaytz were like brothers. Close friends who got into a shit ton of trouble with Alfor or Gyrgan. Blaytz taught him what he knew, taught him casual flirting for crying out loud! It was like someone just shot him in the chest and took a portion of his heart with him._  
  
Lancel heard it over his choked sobs, the gentle purring of a lion that tickled at the edges of his mind. He ignored it. Blue belonged to Blaytz. He could never live up to her expectations. Subconsciously he knew, he knew all along that Blue would undoubtedly pick him. He knew he would have to except her eventually but today was not the day.   
  
  
Lance was pulled from the harmful memory, another Ducati, similar to his own but red and worn down cut him off and drove ahead of him. Lance wrinkled his nose in offense, he blinked back his tears and encouraged his lion to speed up. She caught on to her paladin's intentions and encouraged him. This was probably going to be the best fun they'll both have for a while so why not? Blue revved her engine and pulled up beside the red motorbike. Lance looked at the man on the bike and stuck his tongue out even though it was masked by his helmet and pulled on ahead with a grin. It didn't take long for the mystery guy to catch on to Lance's bait. They raced across town, the wind ruffled Mystery Guy's jacket and created goosebumps on Lance's arms. They pulled ahead of each other, Lance taking the turns with care. He might be an adrenaline junky but he did not care for hospital visits but this Mystery Guy? He zoomed by. He took those corners like he owned them and it made Lance laugh. This guy had a death wish. Lance caught up to him and they were neck and neck. Lance was about to pull ahead when the traffic light flashed red at the last minute and Blue skirted to a halt. She might embrace her rambunctious paladin's ideas but getting hurt was certainly not one of them. Lance was jerked forward but he held onto Blue's handlebars tightly, watching in fear as the Mystery Guy in the red Ducati narrowly avoided being hit by a semi. With a shaky hand he patted the side of the bike and took a calming breath, coming down from his high, "Haha.. Thanks girl. Who the heck just does that though?" Blue made a noise that resembled a 'hmph' and carried on down the road at a more.. law abiding pace once the light turned green. 

Lance slowed the bike into the alley just beside their cafe and hopped off, helmet under his arm as the bike dissolved into blue smoke. It wrapped around Lance's wrist until it felt solid, a blue beaded bracelet hung above Lance's palm. Lance walked out of the alley and into the cafe, hearing the little ding he flipped the sign over to CLOSED before he locked it, putting the helmet the counter, "I'm back!" Allura poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled while tossing him a clean rag, "welcome back Lancel, how was card night??" Lance caught it easily and headed over to the table tops so he could wipe them down, "the usual but I met one of Matt's friends. His name is Shiro and so fucking hot 'Llura.. Like he's _sex on legs_." Allura snorted, wiping the counter top so she could talk with her little brother. It was rare for them to carry on a casual conversation like this nowadays. Always worrying over the castle or a potential Galra attack that would probably never come, "did you make a move?" When Lance groaned Allura couldn't help but laugh at her brother's theatrics, "I take it that it didn't work out in your favor?" Silently Lance held up his index finger and mocked a sniffle and his sister only giggled but smiled apologetically, "you'll strike the heart of a young man or maiden one day little brother, now hurry up with those tables I want to take a bath, Coran got flour everywhere and it was a bit.. much to clean up." Lance shot Allura a questionable look and she only shook her head, Lance nodded. Yeah he didn't want to know how their gingered friend manged to spill flour. 

Lance returned to his bedroom with a relieved sigh, Blue unraveled herself from Lance's wrist and swirled to the middle of the room and took shape into a wispy blue lioness who flopped onto the floor and stretched out her long legs and dragged her claws against the polished wood floor. 

He dropped the helmet onto the desk that was pressed up against the wall along with his wardrobe. Lance flashed Blue a look that screamed "really??" he had so many claw marks on his floor it was hard to use a rug to cover them up so he could have friends over without them questioning he harbored a monster. Pidge would undoubtedly explore every nook and cranny of the building just to find the source of the etched in wood. Blue flicked her ear like it didn't matter and curled up. She was exhausted, the race must of worn her out. It'd been quite the myrieteris. Poor girl. Lance sat down on the seat that sat below the window sill, drawing back the curtains so he could look at the moon and stars. Well, the moon. Light pollution kind of ruined the stars. God how he missed them, missed being up there in space. Missed his home. But he supposed this was his new home now. 

Lance's brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the sky twinkle. No, a star? But he shouldn't be able to see the stars, especially twinkling stars. Something didn't feel right. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, anxiety crept up his spine. Lance squinted voiced his concerns to his lion telepathically, in case it was nothing so she wouldn't have to get up from her comfortable spot. Blue's tail thumped against the floor loudly before she grew quiet, focusing her energy and expanding it outside her body, outside the building and beyond. She shot up immediately and growled, huffing in anger. Lance whipped his head around and rose from his seat, eyes wide, "Allura!!! Coran!!"   
  
The Galra were here. 

* * *

 

Allura stood in the middle of the platform, the ship was in no condition to fly and in case they didn't know where they were that would just give them away in a matter of minutes. Holographic scans and screens that showed that it was in fact a Galran ship entering Earth's atmosphere. Earth's primitive technology could either not pick it up or the Garrison and government were busy trying to cover it up, make up a story about a giant space ship in the air. Until it disappeared from their screen entirely. "It can cloak!?" Lance squawked almost like he was offended. Allura pressed a hand against her forehead, "this is ridiculous- Did they find us?" Coran was quiet for a while before he shook his head, "I don't think so princess. Maybe they're just here for recon?" Lance crossed his arms, staring at the screen as it flickered to different parts of the solar system thanks to Coran's mediocre skill of hacking into Earth's satellites. Well it wasn't like it had a good firewall anyway, "doesn't matter. This planet.. I have friends here. If they take over this planet they're doomed!" Lance took it upon himself to act on his anxiety and pace around the bridge, circling the platform Allura was on.   
  
Allura sighed as she watched her brother freak out, "Lance calm down we don't know what they are here for exac-" her sentence was cut off by Coran, "Princess! They've reentered the atmosphere!" Lance and Allura directed their gaze back to the screen just as the ship shimmered into existence. Blue growled at the sight, she had settled next to Lance's chair with her head held high, back straight. They watched as the ship disappeared back into the vastness of space. "Okay... So what did they come for?" Lance asked as he waved a hand toward the screen just as his cell phone blared Single Ladies by Beyonce. Lance cursed under his breath and stepped away from Allura's platform so he could answer his phone but he barely got a greeting in when Pidge's voice screamed through the speakers, frantic and wet with held back sobs, "Lance!! They took- Shiro and Matt and dad, they took them!!" Lance sucked in a breath, Pidge never cried and if she did it was over something really really dumb or her laptop broke, so this by far was the most alarming thing besides the appearance of the Galran ship, "Pidge calm down, speak clearly, okay? Who took them?" He heard the girl suck in a calm breath, two, three times before she explained, just as loud, "we were out alien hunting when this purple beam of light shot down and- Shiro pushed me out of the way in time but it sucked them up! Aliens took my family and Shiro!"   
  
Lance hissed, "Pidge where are you? Okay got it, stay there. I'm coming to get you." Lance pulled his phone away and hit the end call button before looking at his sister's worried expression, "the Galra took Pidge's family and Shiro. I'm going to go get her, she's in the forest somewhere." Allura nodded her head and bit the inside of her cheek. This was alarming. Not only did the Galra appear but they took people from this planet and not just any one person but people they were close to. The princess was no stranger to vengeance but all three of them could agree that the Galra had just crossed the line after 10,003 years.   
  
"Go, she needs you more than we do. We're going to send out the rest of the lions. When you're done we need you to investigate for us, can you do that?" Lance nodded and walked out of the bridge, Blue hot on his heel.   
  
Allura turned back to Coran and sighed softly, "10,003 years and it's time to call in the lions... Coran prep the ship for space travel. We'll leave once all the paladins are in place." Coran saluted, tapping his ankles together to add dramatic flair before leaving Allura alone. Princess Allura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her aura on all the lions thus far. Alfor linked her life force with the lions before he died, something his daughter was grateful for, his hard work would not be in vain. Sending the lions into separate areas of the galaxy was his decision but bringing them together to fight for the greater good was hers.

The green lion, buried deep under vines on a grassy planet full of lush vegetation and possibly the friendliest aliens ever, her essence seeped from her robotic body, swirling green smoke escaped through the cracks of the vines and formed into a green lioness, projected images of lush gardens and electrical wiring shimmered against her fur. Green eyes lit up as she launched from her spot on the mound of vines and turned back into this wispy mass of smoke that entered the atmosphere. The yellow lion and red lion had the same reaction. However one was buried deep under rock, her fur yellow like the sun. The other was locked away in a ship shrouded in the dark, his fur red and burning like fire. Their bodies dissolved and exited their strongholds.   
  
The black lion remained. 

 


End file.
